Love
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place three months after 'Break Up' – It now has been three months since Teagan Fox broke up with Sonette the Hedgehog, Teagan tries to move on but what happens when Teagan sees Sonette in a bad state after being apart the three months? And what does Teagan say that changes everything? – Yuri/T to be safe/1shot.


Teagan Fox is walking down the cold street of Station Square. It was night, she was following Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Tikal the Echidna, Blaze the Cat, Rosie the Fox, Sophia Rose and Wave the Swallow. They all were heading to Amy's place after watching a movie. It has been three months since she broke up with Sonette. They others tried to cheer her up after all that has happened. She hasn't seen Sonette since the night they broke up. Any of her stuff that she left behind, Amy gave her. Teagan sighs, deep down she miss Sonette. She wanted Sonette back, she's lonely without her around. She wants to see Sonette again but is too scared to face her. Scared that Sonette will turn her back to her. She still talks to Fire to keep updates on her, but it doesn't sound good. Fire told her that Sonette has been drinking uncontrollable, going to parties, sleeping around and pulling dangerous stunt. Sonic even found her close to suicide.

'It's not like Sonette meant to forget. She would never hurt me. I know that. Why can't I just talk to her?' Teagan thought. She looks up to see the others talking, she wasn't listening. She then stops and looks down a dark alley. She saw someone sitting to the side by some bottles. She couldn't see who it was, she could tell it was a Mobian. Teagan walks down, she felt like she knew this person. As she got closer, she saw it was Sonette the Hedgehog. Teagan gasp, seeing the state Sonette is in. She is covered in bruises and scarps, has a couple of cuts alone her arms, shoulder and right hand, her left arm is rested across her stomach and something tells Teagan that there is something wrong with it, she has a split lip, her clothes are a wreck and her hair is a mess. Teagan walks over and kneels to the right side of Sonette. Sonette didn't notices her, she just kept drinking. Teagan counted five bottles around Sonette. Teagan then place her hand on the bottle before Sonette could take a sip and Sonette looks at her. Teagan saw sadness and loneliness in her eyes.

"T-Teagan." Sonette whispers and Teagan takes the bottle.

"I think you have had enough." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks down. Teagan then realise that Sonette was wearing a long sleeve skivvy under her purple shirt. Teagan sighs as she goes to grab Sonette's left arm but Sonette flinches. "Whoa, it's okay Sonette." Teagan assures her and Sonette sighs. 'I keep forgetting what she's like when she's drunk. She acts very childish and for some reason, she's scared, I don't remember the last time I saw her like this.' Teagan thinks to herself.

"It's broken so go easy." Sonette whispers and Teagan nods as she gently rolls up to the sleeve. She saw cuts along Sonette's arm.

'Man, these aren't like before, they are vertical. That's bad.' Teagan thought and Sonette starts crying. Teagan wraps her arms around Sonette, pulling her gently closer and Sonette rest her head on Teagan's shoulder. "It's okay Sonette, I'm here now. I'm here." Teagan whispers. "Come on, let's go home." Teagan said as she wraps her arm under Sonette's legs, then stands up, holding her bridal style. Sonette cries into Teagan's shoulder. Teagan turns around to see Amy, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, Rosie, Sophia and Wave waiting for her.

"Sonette!" Rosie shouts as she runs over.

"Easy Rosie, she's in a bad way." Teagan tells her. "Sophia, call Crystal. Sonette's left arm is broken so we need a sling for it and Sonette needs her arm bandage as well as her other wounds." Teagan tells Sophia who nods.

"I'll call her on the way to Amy's place, we have to move." Sophia said and Teagan nods. They head off and Teagan was careful with Sonette in her arms.

"Can you carry her?" Rouge asks Teagan who nods.

"I can, I have done it before." Teagan replies and Rouge nods. Teagan looks at Sonette who has her eyes half closed, trying to stay wake. "I got you." Teagan whispers.

 _Teagan was lying in front of Sonette. She has her back to her. Sonette smiles as she runs her hand along Teagan's side and Teagan smiles as she looks back at Sonette._

 _"Sonette." Teagan whispers._

 _"Yeah." Sonette said smiling and Teagan sighs as she looks forwards._

 _"I have a bad feeling, like something really bad is going to happen." Teagan tells her._

 _"Is this what Scourge said?" Sonette asks. "He didn't mean it Teagan."_

 _"But what if something does happen? What if… what if I lose you?" Teagan asks and Sonette wraps her arms around Teagan._

 _"You won't ever lose me Teagan." Sonette tells her._

 _"How can you say that, after all that has happened?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs._

 _"Because I have faith." Sonette replies. Teagan rolls over so she was facing Sonette who smiles._

 _"But…" Teagan whispers and sighs._

 _"I got you Teagan." Sonette tells her and Teagan smiles. "I love you Teagan with all my heart, no way am I going to lose you. I need you. You complete me." Sonette tells her and Teagan giggles as she rest her head on Sonette's chest._

 _"I love you too Sonette." Teagan whispers._

They made it to Amy's place and Teagan walks into the lounge room, lying Sonette on the coffee table. Sonette moans in pain and Teagan sighs as Rouge, Rosie and Sophia walks in. Sophia grabs a pillow and Teagan gently lifts Sonette's head up. Sophia puts the pillow under it and Teagan gently sit Sonette's head down. Sonette looks at them and sighs.

"How drunk is she?" Rosie asks as she walks over with Rouge.

"Really drunk, she can't feel much pain either since her left arm is broken." Teagan replies. "Look at this." Teagan then said as she gently moves Sonette's left arm, showing them the cuts. Rosie gasps and Rouge close her eyes.

"There's more, she promised Sonic she would stop." Rouge said. Then Amy, Tikal, Blaze, Wave, Crystal the Rabbit and Sonic the Hedgehog walks in. Sonic walks over to Teagan who sighs.

"How bad?" Sonic asks.

"Bad." Teagan replies as Crystal sets everything up. Amy walks off with Rouge, Tikal, Blaze and Wave, giving the others some space.

"Are you okay Teagan?" Sophia asks.

"I'll be fine, you should get to bed." Teagan tells her.

"Come on." Rosie said, grabbing Sophia's hand and they walk off.

"You should go as well." Sonic said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Teagan tells him. "Her left arm is broken so go easy." Teagan tells Crystal who sighs as she starts taking care of Sonette's wounds.

"I can't do much here, you will have to bring her to Dr Quack tomorrow." Crystal tells them.

"Got it." Teagan whispers as she looks at Sonette.

"Where did you find her?" Sonic asks.

"In an alley, she had five bottles around her and was still drinking." Teagan replies and Sonic sighs. "Look at her left arm." Teagan tells him. Sonic looks at her, then looks at Sonette's arm and sighs.

"Damnit Sonette." Sonic whispers.

"There's more cuts than last time." Crystal said and Sonette moans in pain. Crystal pulls out a needle and sighs. "Sorry Sonette." Crystal whispers as she injects Sonette. Sonette moans as she falls unconscious.

"Good idea." Sonic said. Teagan kneels next to Sonette and Sonic sighs. Crystal wraps up Sonette's left arm, then makes a quick sling and with Teagan's help, puts it on Sonette.

"Okay, I have done all I can do." Crystal said, grabbing an orange pill container, handing it to Teagan. "She will need this for tomorrow. They are strong pain killers." Crystal tells Teagan who nods. Crystal packs up and Teagan sighs as she stares at Sonette. Amy then walks in and Teagan looks up at her.

"I pulled back the sheets on Sonette's bed so you can take her up there when you are ready. The rest of us are going to bed. Night." Amy tells Teagan who nods.

"Night." Teagan whispers. Amy walks off and Teagan sighs.

"Look after her Teagan." Crystal tells her as she grabs her bags.

"I'll take you home." Sonic said and Crystal nods. The pair heads off and Teagan sighs as she stands up. She then takes Sonette's shoes off and sighs, they were almost worn out. She then picks Sonette up bridal style and heads up to her room. She puts Sonette to bed and sighs as she tucks her in. Sonic then walks in and Teagan sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Teagan whispers.

"What are you sorry for?" Sonic asks.

"Not getting to Sonette faster. I knew she was in pain, alone, scared and I… I did nothing. I knew she was getting worse with her drinking, I kept tabs on her and I… I let her down. She meant so much to me and I didn't help her when she needed me. I know she didn't mean to forget, she was just under a lot of stress." Teagan explains as she starts crying. Sonic walks over to Teagan. "And when you told me that you found her close… close to suicide, I should have stepped in." Teagan adds.

"Teagan." Sonic whispers.

"I'll do better, I promise. I'll be there for her." Teagan tells Sonic who nods.

"I'll grab a blanket and sleep on the lounge tonight. You stay here with her. She would want to see you. She has missed you so much, she wanted to see you but was too scared to." Sonic tells her and Teagan nods. "Try to get some sleep tonight." Sonic tells her as he walks off. Teagan sighs as she got up and closes the curtains. Teagan then walks to other side of the bed and sits down. She kicks her shoes off. She hasn't step foot in this room since that night. Teagan yawns as she lies down. She has a lot of work to do tomorrow.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan wakes up to her alarm and quickly turns it off. She looks at Sonette who was still fast asleep. Teagan yawns as she get up and sighs as she walks to the door.

'I'll be right back.' Teagan thought as she opens the door to see Sophia with a mug.

"Here, I thought you would like to stay by Sonette." Sophia said and Teagan smiles.

"Wow, thanks." Teagan said.

"How many pancakes do you want?" Sophia asks.

"Just four." Teagan replies.

"Okay." Sophia said walking off. Teagan smiles as she walks over, grabbing the stool from the dressing table and sits it by Sonette, then sits down. She wanted to be by Sonette when she wakes up. Sonic then walks in with a glass of water and a box.

"Brought these for Sonette, she's going to need them." Sonic said as he walks over, sitting them on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Teagan whispers.

"How did you sleep?" Sonic asks.

"Okay, I guess." Teagan replies.

"That's good." Sonic said. "I'll check on you two later." Sonic said walking off and Teagan smiles. Sonette them moans and Teagan sits her tea down as Sonette slowly open her eyes.

"Sonette, take it easy, okay." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks over.

"Teagan." Sonette whispers and Teagan nods. Sonette slowly sits up and Teagan sighs. "What are you doing here?" Sonette asks confused and Teagan sighs.

"I'm the one who found you last night. You are in a bad way and have some explaining to do." Teagan replies and Sonette sighs. "I mean, how the hell did you break your arm? Who the hell did you get a fight into?" Teagan asks and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Wait, my arm is broken." Sonette said, looking down and sighs. "I don't remember that." Sonette admits and Teagan sighs as she grabs the pain killers Crystal gave her.

"Are you in any pain?" Teagan asks.

"Not yet, knowing my luck it will hit me soon." Sonette replies as she looks at Teagan who nods.

"Crystal gave me this last night, just in case you need them." Teagan tells her as she sits them down by the water, then grabs her tea.

"You still haven't answer my question." Sonette said. "Why are you here?" Sonette asks again and Teagan sighs. "After three months, you show up now." Sonette adds.

"I guess I deserve that." Teagan whispers and Sonette looks at her worried. "I'm sorry Sonette." Teagan then said and Sonette sighs.

"But you were right, I couldn't even remember one of the most important days for you." Sonette whispers.

"You think I haven't been keeping tabs on you." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks at her shock. "Your arm, the drinking, the parties, the sleeping around, I know it all. I have been keeping an eye on you. What the hell Sonette? You are better than that." Teagan explains.

"Am I?" Sonette asks and Teagan sighs.

"This isn't the Sonette I fell in love with. She knows better." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks at her shock, then sighs as she looks down with tears in her eyes.

"I guess that Sonette died, when you broke up with me." Sonette whispers and Teagan looks at her shock. Sonette sighs as she got up and goes to walk out but Teagan follows her.

"Wait." Teagan said, slamming the door close as Sonette tries to open it. Sonette goes into shock and Teagan sighs. She wasn't going to let Sonette walk out. Sonette slowly turns around and Teagan sighs as she moves back. "Sorry." Teagan whispers.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Don't you dare walk out on me right now, we have too much to talk about." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sonette asks and Teagan sighs.

"Are you really going to say that?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs. "Damnit Sonette, I still love you!" Teagan tells her and Sonette looks at her shock, then pulls Teagan into a kiss. Teagan wraps her arms around Sonette's waist. Teagan rest her head on Sonette's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Teagan cries and Sonette wraps her arm around Sonette. "I was mad at you for no reason. You work so hard and you buy me everything I wanted and needed and I know now that it wasn't cheap to buy. I was ungrateful. I should have reminded you." Teagan tells Sonette who close her eyes.

"I should have put it down in my phone so I wouldn't have forgotten." Sonette whispers. They then heard a knock on the door, Teagan walks back and Sonette opens the door to see Sonic.

"Three months, it took you two three months to talk and make up." Sonic said and Sonette looks at Teagan who walks next to Sonette.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Sonette whispers.

"Have a shower and come down, I'll have a coffee waiting and another tea for you Teagan waiting." Sonic tells them as he walks in. Teagan sighs but nods as Sonic walks off with her old cup.

"This is going to suck." Sonette whispers and Teagan giggles.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you." Teagan tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I have missed you so much Teagan and I promise, next year I won't forget anything." Sonette tells her.

"I know, don't worry." Teagan said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"I love you Teagan." Sonette said.

"I love you too Sonette." Teagan said.

* * *

 **So that's it… the end… Sonette and Teagan are back together, let's hope Sonette doesn't break Teagan's heart again or Teagan won't forgive the hedgehog next time… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
